To Trust Again
by readerofhpfanfics
Summary: Five-year-old Harry runs away from home one afternoon. After feeling as if he burdened his aunt and uncle too much, he decided to do them a favour and leave for good. After someone else takes him in, he has to learn to trust adults again. His new guardian has an ever harder time convincing him that he isn't bad or a burden.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Abuse worse than in the books, but after the first two chapters it will only be mentioned. I try to gloss over the abuse in the first two chapters too so that they aren't too graphic.

* * *

The tears streamed down the small boy's cheeks as he stared at his uncle. He tried so hard to be a good boy, but he was never good enough. He always had to get a spanking anyway. He even tried to do extra just so that his family would be proud of him.

Harry James Potter could never be a good boy though. He'd lived with his uncle and aunt for nearly four years, and during those years, he'd been a naughty boy. He was so bad that he needed spankings all the time. He was so bad; it was why he no longer lived with his parents. At one time, he'd live with loving parents, but because he was such a terrible child, they'd eventually had to give him up the Halloween when he was a year old.

Though they hadn't wanted to, his aunt and uncle had taken him in despite the fact that they had a son, Dudley, of their own. Uncle Vernon reminded Harry of this almost daily. When no one else had wanted him, they'd taken him in. Apparently, his parents had tried to take him to an orphanage, but Aunt Petunia hadn't wanted them to. She was a good woman, and she'd thought that she could get through to him.

"It's why you get spanked!" Uncle Vernon shouted at him once. "Until you learn to be a good boy, you'll get hit daily! You're lucky that all you get is a spanking. Don't you want to go back to your parents someday? Don't you want us to love you? Learn to behave, and this won't happen! Someday maybe we'll even let you wear your own clothes."

As far as he could remember, he'd always had to wear Dudley's old clothes. They were both five, but Dudley was much bigger than Harry was. Anytime Dudley grew out of clothes; they were given to Harry. Unfortunately, he was so much smaller that he normally drowned in the clothing he was given.

That morning, he thought he could be a very good boy. It was Aunt Petunia's birthday, and so he thought he could do something extra nice for her. He got up a little bit earlier than she usually would and decided to make her breakfast. So he pulled down the cereal box, and poured her a bowl before adding milk, and then he began pouring her a glass of orange juice.

He was in the middle of this when his uncle stormed into the kitchen. Harry froze and stared at Uncle Vernon who glared at him.

"Just what the ruddy hell do you think you're doing?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Making Aunt Petunia breakfast," Harry replied. "It's her birthday."

His focus was on his uncle, and not on the carton of orange juice which he was pouring into the glass. As soon as he realized this, it was far too late. The glass was already over-flowing. He set the carton down and stared at the mess in horror. Aunt Petunia wasn't going to like this.

"You really are an ungrateful brat aren't you?" Uncle Vernon asked. "It's Petunia's birthday, and you are pulling this? Now there is a mess for her to clean up!"

"I'll clean it," Harry replied quickly. "I promise. It was an accident!"

"Everything is always an accident with you!" Uncle Vernon said as he advanced on Harry. "Either you're foolish, or you continue to deliberately ruin everything. Now you've ruined your aunts birthday!"

SMACK!

Uncle Vernon slapped his face. Harry fell off the chair he had been standing on. He began to cry.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I am so sorry! Please don't spank me! I'll try to clean it, I promise!" Harry pleaded.

Uncle Vernon stopped as if he was actually listening. Harry sat up and wiped his cheeks. He wanted his aunts birthday to be fun as well. He'd wanted to surprise them so much! Unfortunately, he was a bad boy again. He just wanted to be a good boy. He thought today he'd finally be a very good boy, but as usual, he wasn't.

"I'll clean it," Harry Promised. "I just want her to have breakfast ready. Please. I'm sorry for being a bad boy. I'll try to be a good boy."

"You can't be a good boy," Uncle Vernon said. "It's just not possible."

"My teacher said I was a good boy," Harry said. "She said I am a good boy all the time. I'll try today, I promise."

"It's too late," Uncle Vernon responded. "Just go to your cupboard. I'll deal with you later. It's best your aunt doesn't see you today. I want her to have a good birthday for once. She hasn't for four years. Not since you've been here!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he stood up. "I'm trying Uncle Vernon. I really am."

"You've been nothing but a burden on us," Uncle Vernon said. "It's been nothing but hell. We thought we were doing the right thing. Now we understand why your parents gave up on you. You were bad even as a baby."

Harry knew all this. His parents had loved him so much, but his lousy behaviour hurt them too much. Now he was doing the same to his aunt and uncle. He was nothing but a burden on anyone who took care of him.

"Go to your cupboard," Uncle Vernon repeated. "You're not getting off that easily, so expect a beating later. I just want you gone before your aunt comes down. She will be soon. She doesn't need to see how you tried to ruin her day. We're going out later. You can clean the house while we are out. If it's not clean enough, your spanking will be even worse."

Harry nodded, and then headed to his cupboard. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He was such a bad boy; he didn't even get a bedroom even though there were four. One was for guests, another was a toy room for Dudley, Dudley had his own room, and his aunt and uncle had the biggest one. Sometimes his aunt and uncle did say he could have a room too, only if he learned to be a good boy.

As he entered his cupboard though, he knew that would never be a reality. He was just too terrible of a child. He couldn't even behave on his aunts birthday. He knew he had to stop trying. He knew the best thing he could was to leave. As soon as his aunt, uncle, and cousin left, he was going to run away. It was the best birthday present he could ever give her. He knew that for once, they would leave the cupboard unlocked. He was supposed to clean after all.

Harry wiped the tears away. Yes, when his aunt and uncle came home, they would be so happy. He had some paper and crayons in his cupboard. Harry turned the light on, and then began writing a goodbye note to his aunt and uncle. At least he tried to. He didn't know too many words. He just hoped they would understand what he was trying to say.

All he knew was that he'd never be a burden on these good people again.


	2. Chapter 1

Though Uncle Vernon told him he wouldn't spank him until later, he still did anyway. Right before they left, he was given one of the longest spankings he'd ever had to endure, but his uncle hurt him in other places as well. He'd never been hit like this before. Once he was finished, Aunt Petunia shoved a broom at him.

"The house had better be cleaned when we get home," she told him. "We won't be home until after dark. If we come home with the lights on, you will regret it."

Harry was surprised that they were leaving him alone for so long. They'd never left him home for too long, and never at night time! He felt scared by that very prospect, but then he reminded himself that he was leaving anyway. As soon as they left, he sobbed his little heart out. Everything had gone wrong that day. He'd ruined his aunts birthday, he'd been given the worst beating he'd ever received, and he was now losing the only home he could remember. He deserved it for being such a horrible child.

He wondered if he should clean first before leaving. Perhaps he should do his aunt and uncle a favour before going off. It was the least he could do. He'd given them four bad years after all. So, he set to work on cleaning the house the best he could. It was still early in the day after all. He would have until night time.

However, it didn't take long since the house was already immaculately clean. Aunt Petunia kept the house as clean as possible. She couldn't stand when anything was even moved from where she kept it. Normally it was Dudley who touched it, but Harry was always to blame. He guessed it was because of how horrible he was.

After giving the house one more inspection, he went to upstairs to grab one of Dudley's extra bookbags. As young as he was, he knew he needed a few things to take with him. When he was back downstairs, he filled one of Uncle Vernon's old canister with water. Lastly, he took a loaf of bread from the freezer.

He realized that he didn't have enough room for clothes when he reached his cupboard, but he decided this was fine. He did grab an old stuffed teddy bear which the stuffing was coming out of. The Dursley's had given it to him years ago. It was the only toy he owned. To this day, he was surprised they'd given it to him. He couldn't leave it behind though. It had comforted him after every spanking.

He sighed. There wasn't anything else keeping him there. So he headed to the door. Uncle Vernon had bolted it, but that was easy enough. A moment later, he was out in the late afternoon sun. He shut the door behind him and then hurried down the steps and down the sidewalk.

He wasn't going to relax until he was out of the neighbourhood. Any of the neighbours could see him at any time, and tell his aunt and uncle. He hoped to be long gone by then. He smiled a little as he thought about the fact that for once, he was being a very good boy. No one would have to worry about him again.

* * *

Petunia felt tired, but relaxed as Vernon pulled into the driveway. Her husband, as usual, had spoiled her on her birthday. From the moment she woke up, with breakfast in bed (though it had just been a bowl of cereal and orange juice) to taking her to a garden show, a long walk in the park, to a beautiful candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant. They'd left Dudley with an old family friend for the day and overnight, and of course, the boy was left at home.

She was glad to see that he'd done as they'd asked and left the lights off. It was the first time they'd left the cupboard unlocked when they left him alone. She decided since he'd been good to leave them off, they would leave it unlocked for him more often.

"Maybe we can try for our second born," Vernon said to her with a wink as they got out of the car.

Petunia grinned at him. It wasn't often her husband was so happy and carefree. The last four years had been quite intense with Harry living with them. Her husband was angry more than he was pleased, not that she was too happy herself. She didn't want the boy either, but for her late sister, she'd taken him in when her people asked them to.

She vowed to herself that she would never love him. He came from that world, the world that she hated and never could be apart of. At one time, she'd loved her sister very much. Then she'd met that Snape boy, gone off to that school, and she was lost to her. Though she had Lily's son, she would never allow him to go off to that school. He would grow up a normal boy, and that would be thanks to herself and Vernon.

Originally, they were going to tell him that his parents died in a car crash. However, when he was old enough to ask questions, Vernon told him that they'd given him to them.

"If he believes no one wants him, he won't grow up believing the world owes him. He won't turn to that world," Vernon had explained to her when she'd asked.

She still didn't understand his reasoning behind his theory. She'd been against telling Harry that story, at times she still was. While she didn't care for her nephew at all, she did feel guilty for how they were treating him. It wasn't right for him to grow up believing that his parents gave him up. She felt they were doing enough damage to him without adding to it. She never admitted this to her husband though. The last time she'd spoken up, he'd asked her if she truly loved Harry after all. Of course, she didn't! She didn't want to love him.

She'd eventually come to a compromise with Vernon. As long as he didn't leave marks on the boy, he could beat him as much as he wanted. The last thing they needed was for the nosy teacher to get on their case. Already she asked why Harry seemed so sad compared to his cousin. Apparently, he often cried at home time. He'd been given a spanking for that one, but it hadn't changed anything. He was very happy at school until home time, at times he was apparently inconsolable.

"The boy had better not have left a mess," Vernon said now, breaking into his thoughts. "If he did, we'll never leave the cupboard unlocked again."

"It was your idea," Petunia reminded him. "He's probably asleep in the cupboard."

They headed up the sidewalk, and over to the front door where Vernon tried to unlock it.

"The door isn't locked and why is the deadbolt off?" He asked with a frown. "I know I locked it."

She was sure he had as well. She thought she remembered him locking it because the deadbolt was usually hard to secure. They often had to jiggle the key a bit to make sure it was in place.

"The boy unlocked the door," Vernon said.

"He couldn't have, at least not the deadbolt," Petunia said. "It's just out of reach for the boys."

"Well, he must have," Vernon responded as he swung the door open. "Boy! Get out here now!"

Petunia noticed before Vernon that Harry's cupboard door was open. Where was he? She rushed over to it while her husband swore. He began calling for Harry while she ducked inside. She switched the light on. Harry wasn't around, and neither was the old teddy bear he usually kept on his pillow. However, there was a sheet of paper on his blankets with his childish writing on it in green crayon.

She lifted it up to read it, or at least try to.

'Goodbye unko V and ant P and Dudley I m sore for be in a bad boy and bird in.'

It took her a moment to realize that it said: "Goodbye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I am sorry for being a bad boy and a burden."

She let out a sigh. He'd run away. It was why the door and the deadbolt had been unlocked. He'd taken advantage of the unlocked cupboard, and he had left. No, she didn't want him, but she hadn't wanted this either. Anything could happen to a little boy all alone outside, and it was dark out. Who knew how long ago he'd left?

"I can't find him," Vernon said who had come back. "I checked upstairs and the backyard."

"He ran away," Petunia responded, and she handed him Harry's letter. "Vernon, we were too rough on him. I never wanted him here; you know that, but I don't want him out there on his own. He's my sister's son, and he is just a little boy. He thought he was too much of a burden for us, and he left."

"He was a burden Petunia," Vernon replied. "He was a good for nothing ungrateful brat. Look what has happened! It's your birthday, and he has run off. I've been saying it all along that he was a horrible brat, and he has finally proven me right."

"No he wasn't Vernon," Petunia argued. "He ran off because you put it in his head that he was a bad boy and a burden. I told you not to leave marks on him, and yet you beat him brutally this morning."

Vernon shook his head and then glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. "I don't want to argue with you Petunia, dear. Let's just go look for him. He can't have gone far, and he's stupid. Just look at the spelling on this. He can't even spell."

"He's five," Petunia retorted and then she began to pace. "Vernon, I want you to be honest with me. What exactly happening this morning? I know you caught him doing something, but you didn't say. Don't lie either. You know I always know when you're lying about him."

Vernon crumpled up the piece of paper and then tossed it back into Harry's cupboard. He folded his arms and then leaned up against the wall.

"It was Harry who made you breakfast," he explained. "When I caught him, he was pouring you a glass or orange juice, and it spilled all over the table. So I yelled at him. I don't remember everything we said, but I basically told him that he ruined your birthday and that he would always be a burden on us. That doesn't excuse this though! He is worrying you on your birthday. I wanted you to have a good day for once."

"And I did Vernon," Petunia replied.

She didn't want to, but she felt some warmth for the boy. He'd tried so hard to give her a good birthday, and Vernon had taken credit for it. Not only had he been yelled at for it, but Vernon had insulted him for it, and then given him the worse beaten he'd ever received. The result had been a bloody nose, a swollen eye, and cuts and bruises, and that was before a brutal spanking. It had been too much. No wonder the boy had left.

"What you did was unacceptable though," she continued. "Harry wasn't the problem today. You were. We are going to look for him, and if we can't find him, we'll have to call the police. It's probably been hours."

Vernon just gaped at her. He didn't speak for a long moment, and then he finally nodded. They made to move for the front door when there was a loud, frantic knocking. Harry! Petunia thought to herself excitedly.

"You will not beat him," Petunia snapped at Vernon. "The kind of beatings he has had ends now. And we are telling him the truth about his parents."

And before he could respond, she rushed forward to open the door.

"There you are-" She began, but it wasn't Harry. It was their neighbour, Virginia, from down the street.

"Petunia," she said sounding as if she were out of breath. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

"Stop who?" Petunia asked. "What are you talking about? Now isn't the time. My nephew Harry has run off and-"

"I know," Virginia said. "I saw him. That's what I am trying to tell you. He walked down the street this afternoon wearing a little backpack about three. Someone grabbed him. I didn't see who it was. They were wearing some kind of cloak, and their face was covered up. I tried to get to them, but the person ran into some bushes. When I got there, they were both gone. It was if they'd disappeared into thin air. I can't make sense of it. They can't have left without me seeing them exit, and yet somehow they did. My husband told me I should wait to talk to you before I called the cops. I wanted to the moment I got home, but he told me to wait."

A cloaked figure? Petunia felt the blood drain from her face. The description and the fact they were gone so quickly could be only a certain kind of people. Someone from Lily's world had taken Harry, but they weren't all good people. Some were evil, and what if that was who'd taken her nephew.

"Yes, thank you for telling me," Petunia finally said. "I'll call the police. You go on home."

"But I don't understand something," Virginia said. "Why was he home alone? I saw the three of you leave this morning. I was walking my dog. That means Harry had to be home alone. Why was he left alone?"

"My nephew has gone missing, and you are focusing on that? Are you try to blame us, Virginia?" Petunia snapped.

The look Virginia gave her was of judgment. She clearly was blaming them, but so was Petunia. She just didn't want to admit that.

"If the police need my statement, you have my number," Virginia said instead of answering. "I hope for your sake that he'll be okay. I can't leave that out if they need to talk to me. He shouldn't have been left alone."

And then she turned to leave. Petunia stared after her wondering if she should say something. However, she changed her mind and went back inside.

"Somebody took him," Vernon said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I think it was of his people," Petunia said. "I don't think it was a normal person. They disappeared too quickly."

"But that means they have been watching us," Vernon said. "You don't think it was one of the dangerous ones, do you? That means we were always in danger too."

"I don't know Vernon," Petunia replied in a shaky voice.

All she knew was that her little nephew was gone, and it was all her fault.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry gazed around the strange round room. He didn't understand where he was at all, but he felt frightened. He wished he could be back at home in his cupboard. No one had hurt him, but whoever had brought him here hadn't seemed very nice either.

He hadn't even seen the person as he walked down the street. He'd been about to turn down Magnolia Cresent, when someone had ran over and grabbed him. He couldn't see who it was because they were covered in some strange clothing. He tried to run, but the stranger had picked him and then ran.

He continued to struggle but his efforts to escape had been futile, and before he'd had a chance to really think about what was happening, they'd gone into the bushes where the scariest thing happened. It felt as if he were being squeezed so hard, he couldn't breathe and it was all black. He couldn't see! Then for one moment, he could see again.

They were in some strange building. Almost like a pub he'd been in once with his uncle, but it was different. He didn't get the chance to look at his surroundings before the person walked over to a fireplace, and Harry realized that he was going to be thrown into a fire! But no, the cloaked person threw something into the flames and it turned green. The person yelled some weird word, and then actually walked into the green flames and then they were spinning really, really fast! Then he was here!

He was then dropped into a chair hard in front of desk that a long bearded old man sat behind.

"This is what has happened to your golden boy!" The person snarled.

And then the two left the room, leaving Harry alone. Why had he thought it was a good idea to leave? He could be at home, where it was safe. He didn't know them or what they wanted with him. Were they going to hurt him? Was there a way to escape this strange stone room?

Slowly, he climbed off the chair he'd been put into, and then he began looking around the room. It had some strange looking things in it! They were cool though! He'd never seen anything like it. He walked over to a three legged table to get a closer at one of the objects. He reached out to picked up a silver delicate looking one. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

He held it closer to watch it whirl, but as he did so, someone opened the door and Harry dropped it. He stared in horror as it broke on impact. Oh no! Oh no! He began to panic. Why couldn't he just be a good boy for once in his life? Now he'd broken something that belonged to a stranger.

He fell to the ground and began to sob. His aunt and uncle were going to be so angry with him! Would he even see them again? Would the people who grabbed him hurt him? He just wanted to much to be a good boy, but it was like Uncle Vernon said, it was impossible. He was just too bad.

"Harry my dear boy, what is wrong?" A deep voice asked kindly.

He felt himself he lifted up. Harry continued to cry as the person carried him. What was going to happen to him? Whoever it was, they put him in a chair gently, and then he heard a scraping sound. As if the person had taken a seat in another chair as well.

"Could you tell me what is wrong?" They asked again.

"I'm sorry," Harry responded through his tears. "I didn't mean to break it. I'm sorry! I try so hard to be a good boy, but I am just too bad! I'll never be good. It doesn't matter what I do."

"You're upset because you broke something of mine? My dear boy, it can be fixed. It was an accident. It's my fault for leaving a five-year-old alone in my office. I'm not angry at you at all, and you are not a bad boy."

"I am," Harry said as he wiped at his face.

He saw that the old man with the white long beard was back. He was smiling at him, but this man didn't know him. He didn't know just how bad he could be. He didn't know that he was nothing but a burden and that he was worthless. Strangers, or people like his teacher, always thought he was a good boy. Only his aunt and uncle knew the truth.

"I'm a very bad boy," Harry said. "You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't know you, but I don't believe you are a bad boy. You were very sorry that your broke something that was mine. You did not do it intentionally, which means I know you are good. Even if it was on purpose, I would try to be understanding," the old man said.

Harry shook his head, and then continued to wipe the tears away. As he did so, he realized that for some reason, this man knew his name! He felt even more scared than he had before. His teacher had taught them all about stranger danger!

"How- how do you know my name?" Harry asked as he stared at the long bearded fellow with fear.

"I knew your parents, and I met you a few times when you were a baby," the old man explained. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Albus. I daresay Albus will be easier for you to say."

Harry stared at him. He knew his parents? Did he talk to them? Maybe they wanted him back now! Was that why he was brought here?

"Do my parents want me back?" Harry asked. "I'll try to be a very good boy if they do. Can you tell them that for me please? I never meant to be bad when I was a baby."

"Could you explain to me what you mean Harry? What did your aunt and uncle tell you about your parents?"

"Uncle Vernon told me that my parents gave me to them when I was a baby. He said I was such a bad boy that they couldn't take care of me anymore. They did love me and if I could learn to behave, maybe someday they will again. I will behave, Albus. I'll try very hard to be a good boy, I promise! Is that why I am here? I was walking down the street, and then someone brought me here. Who brought me here? They had their face covered," Harry said all very fast.

"That was Professor Snape. Often we send someone to keep an eye out for you. When he realized that your aunt and uncle left you home alone, and you were outside on your own, he brought you here. I'm sorry if he frightened you. He said some of the neighbours were watching," Albus explained.

"The neighbours saw me?" Harry asked straightening up in alarm, and then he began to weep again. "They're going to spank me again! I am such a bad boy because the neighbours saw. They'll know that I was home by myself."

"No Harry, they will not spank you," Albus said quickly, and he placed a hand on a hand on Harry's leg. "I promise you that they will never hurt you again. I need you to tell me everything please. We didn't know this was happening, if we had, we'd have stepped in sooner."

"I want to go back to my parents," Harry stopped crying and stared at Albus with wide eyes. "Please. You said you know them. Please can I go back to them instead of back to my aunt and uncles? I will try so hard to be a good boy. Can you ask them? Are they here now? Where are we anyway?"

The old man sighed and then stood up. He began pacing back and forth. Harry watched him, following his every move. It was something his uncle did often. Was Albus angry with him now? Was he going to get another spanking? He was still sore from his beating earlier that day. He didn't want another already. He'd never been spanked twice in a day.

"Please don't be angry," Harry pleaded. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Albus asked.

"I didn't mean to be a bad boy! Ever since I got here I've been so bad!"

"No, you are not bad," Albus responded quickly. "Harry, I've never had to tell a child as young as you this news before. It's always difficult to tell someone this, especially a child, but you are so young. I thought your aunt and uncle would have told you. I didn't realize they would lie to you."

"They lied?" Harry asked. "About what?"

"Your parents. Harry, your parents didn't give you away. They always loved you and they never wanted to leave you. They died when you were just a baby. Do you understand what that means?"

Harry nodded. At least he kind of did. A boy's father in his class had died recently. It meant they went to Heaven and they couldn't come back. At least that was how his classmate had put it. Was that where his parents were? He explained this to Dumbledore who gave him a small smile.

"Yes, in a way, that is true," he answered. "I'm not sure why your aunt and uncle would tell you such a lie. It is not true. I happen to know that your parents loved you very much, and they did not want to leave you. They had to. It was me who dropped you off at your aunt and uncles. I asked them to take care of you after your parents died. We often checked up on you, but we never realized- if we'd known…. I am very sorry about that Harry."

"This is all a lie," Harry said. "I am a bad boy and so you're telling me that lie. Right?"

"No Harry," Albus said.

"My parents are gone forever?" Harry pressed.

When Albus nodded, he began to cry again. He wanted his parents so much. He always thought that once he was a very good boy, he would see them again. Albus was telling him that they were gone forever, and it wouldn't matter if he was a good boy. He would never see them again. He didn't even remember them, and he would never get the chance to have memories of them.

"I am very sorry to be the one to tell you that Harry," Albus said. "It shouldn't have been a stranger, but I couldn't let you continue to believe the lie your aunt and uncle told you."

"It doesn't matter if I'm a good boy then," Harry said. "Why did they tell me that Albus? Is it because I am a bad boy?"

"I am going to ask them that, but Harry, you are not a bad boy. You are a good boy," Albus responded.

"I broke your thing," Harry said. "That was bad."

"It was an accident. That was my fault because I left you alone with it. You were curious, and that is very normal for a boy your age. And I want you to tell you something.. No possession is so important, that it should make you feel that way if you break it. If it is, it should be put out of reach so you can't touch it. That is the fault of the person who left it out for you to touch while you're so young," Albus said gently.

"I drop things all the time and this morning, I spilled orange juice all over the table. I ruined Aunt Petunia's birthday. I was trying to make her breakfast, but when my uncle came into the kitchen I got scared and I spilled. That was very bad!"

"It was an accident Harry," Albus said.

"I've had too many accidents, Albus. It's just impossible for me to be good. I hate myself!"

Albus just stared at him, and Harry looked away. He'd finally uttered the words though he'd never said them aloud. He knew what hate was, and he did hate himself because he was too bad. Albus seemed nice, but he didn't know him. He didn't know how bad he was, and he likely never would.

"Harry, those are words I never want to hear you say again," Albus said while Harry stared at his feet. "Listen, I want to take you down to our hospital wing to fix you up. Afterward, we'll have to discuss your living arrangement. When will your aunt and uncle be home?"

Harry shrugged as he continued to stare at his feet. "Night time, they didn't want me to leave the lights on so I didn't."

"Well, we'll let you stay here for the night at least. Tomorrow, we'll talk to your aunt and uncle. We'll decide what we're going to do with you. They will not be allowed to hurt you anymore," Albus told him.

Harry shrugged again. He didn't care anymore. His parents were gone forever. Why should anything matter anymore? His aunt and uncle had lied to him. He didn't know what to believe anymore, or why he was so bad that they had to tell him that. He didn't understand anything.

* * *

From what he could see, he was in a very large castle. He didn't understand how that was possible, but the entire day had been very confusing for him. After he talked to Albus, he was taken through the long corridors to a huge room with a lot of beds. It was in there where he was poked and prodded by some woman, but he felt better! He was no longer sore.

Another strange thing about this place was that it might have been a school, even though it was a castle. After he left what Albus called the Hospital Wing, another lady by the name of Minerva McGonagall (though she told him to call her Minnie) told him she'd show him around. While they walked around, they passed several big kids. They all stared at him, which made him very uncomfortable.

"Minnie," he said after they passed a few kids who pointed at him, "why do they keep staring at me?"

"This is a school for children eleven to eighteen," she answered. "They're not used to seeing a little boy around. They are probably just wondering why you are here."

"Why is the school in a castle?" He asked.

"We thought it was a good place for a school, and you know what? Someday you'll be coming here as a student too. When you are eleven, you'll come back here," she answered. "You'll live here for seven years to control your gift."

"My gift?" Harry asked. "I don't get presents, Minnie. I am a very bad boy. I only have a teddy and that's it. I would like to come here, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm too bad."

"No you are not," she answered. "And yes, this will be your school when you are eleven. I don't mean presents Harry. I mean a talent. You have a certain talent, and you'll come here to learn all about it. Now, why don't I take you outside? It will be night soon, but we can go outside for a little bit."

"Okay."

But Harry didn't really care. So far, all the people here had been so nice to him but they didn't realize that he was a horrible child. He was scared for when they would realize it. He no longer hurt, but how soon would it be before they started spanking him too? And where was the person who'd brought him here? Where did Albus go? How would his aunt and uncle react tomorrow?

"You know, you look very much like your daddy did, but you have your mummy's eyes," Minnie told him. "If you wore glasses, and you were a bit older, I would think you are your father when he was eleven. Your parents were students at this school too, you know."

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"My mummy and daddy went here? In this castle?" He asked.

"Yes, they were in the same year, and they were both Gryffindors. I am Head of Gryffindor house, so they were my students," she replied proudly.

"What is Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

He was very interested now. If his parents went here then he wanted to come here to!

"The students are sorted into four different houses in their first year. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. That's where they live for seven years," Minnie explained.

"And I will go here?" Harry asked. "Will I be Gryffindor too?"

"I don't know. You won't know until sorting night," Minnie said. "Now come on Harry, we'll go outside for a little while."

Smiling, he took the hand she held out. He liked it here now. His parents had come here! He wondered what his aunt and uncle were doing. Were they home yet? It still looked light outside, though it was getting dark out. So maybe not. They would be so excited when they realized he was gone. Albus said he was a good boy, so maybe he was after all. He'd left his aunt and uncles after all. It was the best thing he could have ever done for them. And maybe he'd find another place to live. He just hoped he'd never have to be spanked again.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: If any of my followers are reading this, the newest chapter I uploaded is now chapter two. I decided I made a mistake by uploading this one first before the other. This chapter doesn't have any changes.

Disclaimer: Some swearing in this chapter.

Petunia didn't sleep at all. She tried in the beginning, but long after her husbands snores filled the room, she lay awake staring at the ceiling. Lily would never forgive her for losing Harry. Petunia knew how much her sister had adored the little boy. The letters Lily used to send were always filled with pride and joy about her only son. How would she feel knowing that not only had her son spent the last four years abused, but he'd also been kidnapped?

She eventually climbed out of bed to keep herself busy. If she was kept busy, she wouldn't think of what could be happening to Harry. Why had they been dumb enough to leave the cupboard unlocked? If they hadn't, Harry would be asleep in the cupboard, and she would have been able to spend a happy night with her husband.

After a while, she decided to move Harry's things up into Dudley's second bedroom. Perhaps somehow Harry would end up back, and they could make it up to him by letting him have his own room. It didn't take long to move his things from the cupboard to the other bedroom as he didn't have many things. When she was finished, she began moving Dudley's toys into his room.

She was at this when Vernon woke up. She was just organizing Dudley's toys for him when she heard his heavy steps in the hall. She heard him pause in the doorway in the other bedroom before he entered their sons room.

"Petunia, we are not giving the boy Dudley's second room," Vernon said.

Petunia looked up. She was down on her knees putting some of his books on a shelf.

"Yes we are," she responded. "Vernon, I've told you. I do not love him, and I do not want him here, but he needs to feel that his is home. If he comes back-"

"If he comes back, he will think we are rewarding him for running away," Vernon retorted. "Petunia, I understand and I promised you last night that I won't hit him anymore. This is going too far."

"I don't believe it is," Petunia replied. "Look, we will explain to him that running away is off-limits, and that he can't do it to get what he wants. We will tell him that it isn't the reason why we are giving him this bedroom. We'll- we'll tell him that he is getting too big for the cupboard. It will be easier to lock him up in here anyway. Think about it, we can't have company over when he is in the cupboard. We can't now."

She felt herself growing more confident as she said this. She needed for Vernon to understand. They would not show the boy love when he was returned, but they would not insult him anymore and they would not hit him, not unless they absolutely had to. She explained all this to Vernon who was leaning against the door frame looking annoyed.

"You know I just want you to be happy," Vernon told her. "If this is what makes you happy, we will do it. What about Dudders? He won't be happy about this. We don't want to make him miserable."

"We'll figure out a way to make it up to him," Petunia said thinking fast. Vernon was right about this. They were certainly in for a temper-tantrum when Dudley came home.

"But how do we know he will be back?" Vernon asked referring to Harry. "Someone took him. We can't call the cops about this. As if our cops can find that kind of person. How do we get him back?"

Petunia sighed.

She stood up, bent down to brush the dirt of her knees, and then stood up straight to face Vernon. By the tone in his voice, he sounded as if he were hoping that Harry wouldn't be found. She knew he didn't care for the boy, but she was surprised by his cold indifference to it. It was one thing to be unhappy with him, it was another to not care at all. Someone could be hurting the little boy as they spoke.

"I'll have to write to the one who left him here," Petunia finally said. "I wrote to him once when I was a child. He'll know what to do."

"But then they'll come here," Vernon said with frustration. "Petunia, I don't want more of them in my house. We could pretend it didn't happen. We tried to keep the boy safe, but the moment we leave, he takes off. How is that our fault?"

"Vernon, I know you don't love him. I never asked you to. All I ever asked was for us to raise him here. I also know how you felt about felt his parents, but he is a little boy. You can't tell me that you're happy that this has happened," Petunia demanded.

"I am not happy that this happened, but I am also not upset," Vernon responded. "I just simply don't care about him at all. He's here for you, Petunia. That is the only reason. If he'd have died when that man murdered his parents, I wouldn't have cared. If something happens to him today, I do not care. I do care that the entire time he's been here, we were probably spied upon. It's too much of a coincidence that the moment he left on his own, someone took him! What if they'd taken you and Dudders all those times you took the boys to the park?"

He had a point. Petunia knew that. What if they'd always been in danger? But then why did they wait to act when Harry was alone? Perhaps they thought it wouldn't go unnoticed if they took herself and Dudley as well. She had no idea what their motives were.

"I'm going to go get Dudders," Vernon told her. "I'm going to let him pick out as many new toys as he wants. If he is losing his second bedroom, he should at least be given some toys. I'll be back soon."

And for the first time in memory, he left without kissing her. She hoped this wouldn't affect their marriage. She loved her husband very much, but they had to take responsibility for Harry. Why was it that Vernon couldn't see that?

She continued working on Dudley's room, brushing tears away while she worked. It wasn't long after her husband left before she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up quickly, and then rushed downstairs. What if the person who took the boy changed their mind? It could be Harry. She would scold him for running off, and then he would be locked in his room for the day. He would not be hit.

However, when she opened the door, it was to find that Virginia had returned. It was a surprise to see that her face wasn't overly done up in makeup. The woman normally wore too much makeup. Her dark brown hair was normally pinned up neatly as well, but it was hanging down her pale face. It didn't even look as if she'd run a brush though it as one side looked tangled. She looked as if she'd just climbed out of bed, and thrown on the first thing she could find. She was a lumpy, short woman, and the pink dress she was wearing wasn't doing her any favours. Petunia often wondered how she'd snagged herself an attractive husband when she wasn't exactly attractive.

"Any word?" She asked.

"Not yet," Petunia answered. "Look, you don't have to keep checking up-"

"But I'm sure the police would want my statement. I regret I didn't call yesterday the moment it happened. I should have. Anything could be happening to him. It kept me up all night," Virginia protested. "What did they say when you called?"

"They don't need your statement," Petunia lied.

"You haven't called," Virginia stated. "Petunia-"

"Just mind your own damn business!" Petunia snapped.

"Just as you mind yours?" Virginia retorted. "Petunia, you may be one of the neighbourhoods biggest gossip, hell, you are probably the town's biggest gossip, but don't think for a moment that people don't gossip about you! We all know you don't want Harry. You've told us that yourself."

"If you're implying-" Petunia began.

"I'm not implying anything, but I know if a child in my care went missing, I'd be looking for him! My sister has a daughter in the same class as Dudley and Harry. She is a room mother. Harry cries hysterically everyday at home time! He's also told the other children that his parents gave him up because he was a bad boy. How could you tell him such a cruel thing? And against my better judgment, I didn't call the cops because I listened to my husband, but I should have! You want to know the real reason I went after him?"

"I don't appreciate you accusing-" Petunia began in a shaky voice.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I went after him?" Virginia interrupted her again.

She couldn't even get a word in!

She hated everything that Virginia was saying to her. Mostly, because it was all true. She was a room mother as well, and she'd never witnessed Harry's hysterical cries, but she also knew it happened when she wasn't there. She knew at times some of the other parents judged her for this. She could see it in the teacher's face as well. She'd tried explaining that he loved school so much, and that was why he cried, but it seemed no one bought it.

She didn't want to hear anymore. Usually it was she who was telling off other parents or doing the gossiping. She hated being on the other end of it.

"I went after him because I saw that he was covered in bruises," Virginia answered when Petunia didn't respond. "I thought it was odd that he left the house when your family clearly wasn't home. So I was going to ask him what was going on. He had dried blood on his face around his nose, and it looked as if he was getting a black eye. His eye was all swollen, and he also had a fat lip. I didn't get very far when the cloaked figure ran out from- well, I don't even know where. I guess I was so focused on Harry that I didn't see them. It's the only explanation I can think of, because they just appeared out of nowhere and they grabbed him. When I couldn't catch them, I rushed home but my husband wanted me to talk to you first when you came home. I shouldn't have, and I will always regret that because you don't care!"

"Of course I care," Petunia snapped. "Stop accusing me of things you are just assuming. The boys got into a fight, and we left Harry home because he was being punished since he started the fight. We ended up taking longer than we meant to when we dropped Harry off. We did not know he would wander off as soon as we left. He disobeyed us. He knows better."

"I don't believe you," Virginia hissed. "But even if the boys fought, and it was Dudley who left those marks on him, Harry should not have been left home alone. I don't believe that a five-year-old did that though, even if Dudley is bigger than Harry. It doesn't make sense. I want you to call the cops. If you care at all about that boy, you will. If you don't, I will."

"Once you go, I will call the cops," Petunia replied. "I was going to, but then you showed up."

"You should have done it last night. I am not going anywhere. I will wait with you while you call."

Petunia let out a sigh and then stepped back. Virginia was not going to back off. It was odd because for as long as she'd known the woman, she'd always been a quiet push-over. She was the last person she would expect to confront her. She was one of the easiest women to gossip about because normally, she didn't join in. So why was in Petunia's face so much?

Petunia and the other women in the neighbourhood always wondered why Virginia and her husband never had children. They were in their early thirties and it didn't make sense to anyone. They both seemed to love children, and they were both good with children. So why didn't they have any? They seemed as if they had money as well.

They went into the kitchen where the phone was. Virginia took a seat at the table while Petunia called the police station and told them everything, well almost everything. She couldn't very well tell them that some wizard had likely kidnapped Harry.

"They'll be here soon," Petunia said as she hung the phone up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," Virginia answered.

Petunia began making herself some tea. She wondered if Virginia was going to spread this all over the neighbourhood. It would be unlike her, but she seemed to have changed. Perhaps she did gossip though. Hadn't she said that everyone else gossips about Harry's treatment?

"It bothers me so much that people who shouldn't have children do," Virginia said from the table.

Petunia stopped making the tea and turned quickly on the spot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"You have two children that you shouldn't have," Virginia responded. "You have one which you don't want, and-"

"We do not neglect Dudders!" Petunia was almost shouting now.

"No, but you give into his every need. That child is too spoiled, and he's too big for a child his age. My husband and I can't have children. Yes, that is the reason we don't have any. We can't. We know you gossip about that. You have two, and one of them was handed to you, and you don't even want him!"

"Because my sister died!" Petunia was shouting now.

This woman was so damn infuriating! No wonder she didn't have any real friends. Now she was trying to get pity at their expense!

"Which you've been bitching about since Harry turned up on your doorstep!" Virginia said in a raised voice as well. "You complained about her before she died in that car crash. Just a week after Harry came, you bitched to all of us about how her husband's carelessness burdened you with her son! Don't even try to pretend you're upset about it! You should watch what you say Petunia Dursley if you don't want it thrown back at you. Harry has been nothing but an inconvenience to you. There are so many people out there who would likely take him in an instant. Yet, all you do is complain. You have so much, and you take it for granted!"

"Just stop!" Petunia finally shouted. "It is not my fault that you can't have children, so just stop taking your problems out on me."

"You think that's what I am doing?" Virginia asked and she shook her head. "Look, lets just wait for the cops to get here. I've had my say."

"Good!" Petunia said and she spun back around to continue making her tea.

She didn't want Virginia to see the tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
